Secrets
by misslonely8059
Summary: Porque todos têm segredos ocultos, mas por quanto tempo eles podem continuar escondidos? É o que Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger vão descobrir enquanto tentam unir seus melhores amigos.
1. Prólogo

**Secrets**

**Sinopse**: Porque todos têm segredos ocultos, mas por quanto tempo eles podem continuar escondidos? É o que Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger vão descobrir enquanto tentam unir seus melhores amigos.

**Avisos**: Harry Potter e seu universo pertencem á tia JK, só estou pegando emprestado. Essa fic não foi betada, ignore eventuais errinhos.

**Notas**: Essa história se passa no sétimo ano, pós-guerra, ignora o epílogo e a maioria dos acontecimentos do sétimo livro, assim como a morte de Dumbledore.

x x

PRÓLOGO

x x

Quando tudo aquilo começou, Pansy não tinha realmente a intenção de bancar o cupido ou de bisbilhotar a vida dos outros e muito menos de descobrir certas coisas que deveriam ter permanecido ocultas. Claro que não! Afinal, assumia sem pudores, era sim uma menina bastante curiosa e impulsiva e isso era perfeitamente saudável para qualquer adolescente de dezoito anos. Mas passava loge de ser bisbilhoteira, intromedita ou fofoqueira.

Ah, se fosse uma fofoqueirazinha vulgar que saia por aí espalhando tudo o que sabia sobre os outros - o que diria Daphane quando soubesse que seu tão másculo namoradinho, Nott, passava as horas vagas no banheiro experimentando a maquiagem dela? Fofoca melhor que essa só se _alguém_ descobrisse que o grandalhão do Goyle tinha a fofa mania de colecionar coelhinhos de pelúcia em vários tons de rosa ou que Crabble usava lubrificante anal no cabelo (argh!) ou que Montange colecionava calcinhas muito comprometedoras (o que só levava Pansy a suspeitar que ele estava mais do que envolvido no desaparecimento de sapatos femininos que vinha acontecendo na escola desde que o ano iniciara)... - a vida em Hogwarts seria muito mais interessante, pode apostar.

Mas, acima de tudo, e por mais divertido que pudesse parecer torturar as pessoas - seus colegas de casa que o digam! - contando seus segredos, Pansy sabia ser cautelosa e sensata, guardando à sete chaves tudo o que havia de mais irrevelável sobre seus companheiros.

Quer dizer, amigos são pra essas coisas, certo? Guardar os segredos uns dos outros. E ser um bom amigo estava entre as qualidades de todo e qualquer bom sonserino: não fora isso o que o Chapéu Seletor dissera logo em seu primeiro ano naquela escola? "É na sonserina que irá encontrar seus verdadeiros amigos" ou coisa do tipo? Que seja...

O fato é que Pansy Parkinson era e sempre seria uma boa amiga. Boa até de mais para seu próprio gosto, capaz de fazer as maiores loucuras e abrir mão até mesmo de seus próprios interesses em prol da felicidade de um amigo. Mesmo que esse amigo fosse um mauricinho arrogante e mal agradecido como Draco Malfoy.

E era exatamente nisso que ela pensava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores úmidos das masmorras, depois de uma aula de poções, pensando com desgosto no _enorme_ sacrifício que estava prestes a fazer. Potter caminhava apenas alguns metros a frente acompanhado da Sangue-Ruim-de-Cabelos-de-Medusa. Popularmente conhecida como Hermione Granger. Weasley-Pobretão não estava com eles, o que não serviu para reduzir o mal estar de Pansy por ter de se aproximar daquela gentinha.

Refletiu por alguns instantes se aquilo que tinha em mente valeria a pena, afinal tudo não passava de uma grande suspeita sem pé e nem cabeça. No entanto, conhecendo Malfoy como conhecia, sabia que suas suspeitas eram válidas. Precisava conferir - que mal faria, afinal? Se seu plano não desse em nada, ao menos teria o prazer de causar uma briguinha à toa entre os grifinórios, só para não perder o hábito. Pansy não era idiota, apesar do que muitos pensavam.

Além disso, não desistiria depois de semanas perseguindo Potter pela escola e pesquisando aquele maldito feitiço, ah não mesmo... Seria engraçado ver a cara do Potter quando ele caisse feito um patinho naquela história.

Convenceu-se, por fim, e sorriu debochada, seu rosto se contorcendo numa careta involuntária antes mesmo que ela pudesse controlar, apressando o passo para se aproximar de Potter e Granger. Apertou o papel-retrato - levemente enfeitiçado, diga-se de passagem - que segurava com a mão esquerda antes de chamar autoritária:

- Potter! - o moreno parou no mesmo instante, virando-se para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um ar confuso, o que ela ja esperava, afinal que diabos ela poderia querer com ele se nunca na vida, em sete anos, haviam se falado? Ele deveria estar pensando. Surpresa mesmo foi a reação de Granger, ou a falta de reação no caso, quase como se a garota já estivesse esperando por isso, mas Pansy decidiu ignorar o fato enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de Potter e estendia o papel que segurava na direção dele - Me pediram pra te entregar isso.

- O que é isso? - o idiota perguntou, olhando para o papel estendido, mas sem tocar nele.

- E eu que vou saber? - falou irritada, tentando fazer a careta mais feia que conseguia (o que, em sua humilde opinião, era algo absurdamente difícil para uma garota tão linda!), tentando convencer Potter de que ela não queria estar alí, ou de que poderia mordê-lo caso ele não pegasse logo o maldito papel - Pegue e veja você mesmo!

E foi o que ele fez logo em seguida, curioso que estava em saber do que se tratava, o que fez Pansy sorrir por dentro, afinal Potter era tão idiota e tão ridiculamente fácil de manipular! A expressão de receio no rosto dele logo foi substituida pela mais completa surpresa, as sobrancelhas quase tocando uma na outra de tanta confusão que sentia. Confusão essa que logo foi transferida à Pansy, que esperava qualquer coisa - qualquer coisa mesmo! - menos o que saiu dos lábios do moreno:

- Malfoy? Por que diabos alguém ia me dar uma foto do Malfoy de... cueca?

Pansy arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair - provavelmente Filch o encontraria alí, mais tarde, quando fosse limpar o corredor. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido e que talvez tivesse feito o feitiço errado no papel. Ah, sim, porque... Malfoy? Como Potter poderia estar vendo a imagem de Malfoy - só de cueca, hoho - naquele papel-retrato enfeitiçado? A menos que...

Foi então que reparou que Granger tinha a mesma expressão chocada que provavelmente também estava estampada em seu rosto, como se a maldita sangue-ruim-que-sabe-tudo soubesse que... Não! Aquilo era improvável de mais! Mais improvável do Harry Potter enxergar a imagem de Draco Malfoy semi nu em um retrato enfeitiçado que deveria revelar a foto de quem se ama verdadeiramente? Qual seria a probabilidade de Potter estar realmente...?

E então Pansy caiu em si e percebeu o que estava acontecendo bem embaixo do seu nariz. Claro, era meio óbvio, afinal! Aquilo explicava muitas coisas... Piscou várias vezes antes de conseguir controlar suas reações novamente, usando todo o seu auto-controle para não deixar escapar uma gargalhada estrondosa, observando o rosto de Potter corar violentamente, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos do retrato.

- Oras... e eu que vou saber? - disse por fim, mantendo, a custo, uma expressão de desgosto e desinteresse, o que traia completamente o brilho intenso de seus olhos e o sorrriso debochado que surgia em seus lábios - Me pediram para entregar isso para você e eu já entreguei.

E passou por eles praticamente correndo, um milhão de pensamentos aflorando em sua mente, calculando a possibilidade - praticamente nula, ela pensou - de ter errado o feitiço, quando ouviu Potter gritando:

- Quem? Quem pediu para você entregar isso? - era quase desesperador o tom que ele empregava, pobrezinho. Estaria assustado ou... _excitado_? Foi o que ela pensou, sem mais conseguir controlar a risada que lhe escapou, afinal era Malfoy! De sunguinha! Por Merlin, daria tudo para conseguir ver a imagem, mas infelizmente o feitiço só funcionava para quem ele era dirigido, logo apenas Potter veria alguma coisa naquele papel-retrato.

Oras, por que diabos não suspeitou disso antes? Potter era gay - GAY! - e era afim do Malfoy! Isso explicava aquela tensão - ou seria tesão? - que pairava no ar sempre que os dois se encontravam! Seus pensamentos continuavam a mil enquanto ela ligava os pontos daquele quebra-cabeça que era a relação de Potter com Malfoy, quase tendo que se segurar numa coluna de pedra, perdendo o controle de tanto rir, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias pela descoberta bombástica que acabara de fazer, mas antes que Pansy pudesse pensar no que fazer com aquela informação, sentiu seu braço sendo segurado e puxado com força para uma sala vazia.

Foi tão rápido que a morena só percebeu que estava assustada quando, enfim, foi largada bruscamente no meio da sala, batendo as costas contra uma cadeira.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Granger? - perguntou, encarando os olhos castanhos da garota com uma careta, que tanto poderia ser de susto pela situação inesperada, de dor pela pancada contra a cadeira ou de nojo por ter sido tocada por uma sangue-ruim. Para Hermione, no entanto, era só a cara-feia-de-cachorro-atropelado que a garota tinha sempre.

- Eu SEI o que você fez! - Hermione não tardou em acusar, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo - E não adianta negar!

- Ficou maluca? Do que é que está falando? - a sabe-tudo parecia bem segura do que estava dizendo, mas Pansy não podia se deixar intimidar. Afinal, a garota não tinha como _simplesmente saber_ o que ela tinha feito. Ou, ao menos, era isso o que ela pensava.

- Estou falando... - e ela começou a se aproximar perigosamente, o que fez Pansy dar alguns passos para trás por instinto - não tinha nada haver com estar com medo do olhar assassino da sangue-ruim, tá legal? - Que você andou seguindo o Harry pelas últimas semanas e que andou pesquisando um feitiço para usar nele! - Pansy abriu a boca para protestar, mas a castanha voltou a falar imperativamente - Já disse que não adianta negar porque estou de olho em você há semanas. A pergunta é: o que você está aprontando para o Harry?

Oh, mas que vadiazinha de uma figa!, Pansy pensou, enquanto revirava os olhos e se dava por vencida. Devia ter suspeitado, afinal, quando notou a sangue-ruimzinha pela biblioteca nos mesmos horários que ela, ou dos olhares de esgueira que ela lhe lançava quando tentava se aproximar de Potter durante as aulas. Será que era tão ruim assim na arte de encarnar o Sherlock Holmes?

- Se você sabia de tudo esse tempo todo - e agora era Pansy quem cruzava os braços e olhava para a castanha com uma expressão despreocupada e desafiadora - Então por que não fez nada? Por que me deixou entregar o retrato enfeitiçado ao Potter? - e agora um sorriso de deboche se formava em seus lábios ao ver a cara amuada de Hermione - Ou será que você queria saber no que essa história ia dar? - fez uma falsa expressão de surpresa, colocando uma mão na frente da boca - Justo você, a melhor amiguinha dele, deixando que outra pessoa fizesse o serviço sujo enquanto só olhava e...

- Cala a boca, Parkison! - a castanha praticamente rosnou, o que fez Pansy sorrir de contentamento por ter conseguido afetá-la. - E diz logo de uma vez o que você quer com o Harry antes que eu...

- Que você o quê? - cortou friamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas - Está me ameacando, Granger? Francamente...

Pansy começou a andar em direção a saída da sala, internamente feliz por ter conseguido desdobrar a sangue-ruim. Afinal, ela nunca conseguiria provar qualquer coisa e, mesmo que conseguisse, Pansy negaria até a morte qualquer interesse na vida de Potter e ninguém teria como alegar o contrário. Sorriu satisfeita, pensando em como faria para reverter sua mais recente descoberta em satisfação para seu querido amigo Malfoy - mas estava certa de que pediria a alma dele em troca, claro, e isso seria muito interessante porque...

- Na verdade... - ouviu a castanha balbuciar quando ja estava quase alcançando a porta - Eu tenho uma vaga idéia do que está tentando fazer e queria te oferecer... ajuda.

E então estancou bem na porta, quase como se levasse um Petrificus Totalus, os olhos saltando para fora do rosto.

- Como assim... me oferecer ajuda? - será que ouvira direito? Hermione-Sangue-Ruim-que-Sabe-Tudo-e-se-Mete-em-Tudo-Granger lhe oferecendo ajuda? Afinal, que diabos de realidade alternativa era aquela em que se enfiara? Deu meia volta e encarou a garota diante de si, esperando vê-la sorrindo e dizendo um "Pegadinha do malandro, te ninjei, só que não" ou coisas do tipo, mas o que viu foi algo completamente diferente.

Hermione estava corada e evitava olhar Pansy nos olhos.

- Bom, você quer ajudar o Malfoy, não quer? E eu quero ajudar o Harry. Por que nós não... fazemos isso juntas, por eles?

Pansy ainda permaneceu em choque por longos segundos, que pareceram durar longos anos. Quer dizer, primeiro Harry Potter se revelando o viadinho do ano, a ponto de ver um Malfoy de cuequinha numa foto enfeitiçada justamente para esse fim; segundo, a sangue-ruim propondo uma... aliança? Afinal, desde quando Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger se aliavam para qualquer coisa?

Quando tudo isso começou, Pansy realmente não esperava bancar o cupido ou, muito menos, bisbilhotar a vida das pessoas no processo. Queria apenas se divertir, pelo bem do Draquinho, claro. Não esperava, entretanto, que a vida pudesse ser tão cheia de surpresas.

Pelo menos foi isso o que ela pensou enquanto cruzava os braços mais uma vez e deixava escapar um suspiro de impaciencia. Estava quase gritando um "Não preciso de sua ajuda, sua Sangue-Ruim de merda!", mas o que lhe escapou dos lábios foi simplesmente:

- Tudo bem, Granger. Mas as coisas vão ser do meu jeito!

Draco estava lhe devendo a alma. Pelas próximas sete reencarnações, pensou.

x x

Notas: Ok, meu projeto de escrever todas as minhas histórias fails de HP estão indo bem, obrigada. Exceto pela parte em que a criatividade já não vai lá essas coisas, enfim. E meu pré-projeto de TCC, que eu deveria estar escrevendo, nada! Ah se a minha orientadora sabe o que eu ando fazendo nas horas livres em que eu devia estar desenvolvendo a pesquisa do TCC! Bom, mas esqueçamos a orientadora, que ela me dá arrepios!

Essa história ainda vai acabar mal, muito mal, com descobertas muito estranhas sobre as excentricidades de certo professor mal-humarado e de certo diretor grisalho e barbudinho, afinal Hermione e Pansy juntas tentando fazer um Drarry só podia dar muita confusão mesmo ... Mas isso são cenas dos próximos capíulos. Wait...

Reviews, please?


	2. O Segredo de Rony Weasley

**Aviso 01 **- Harry Potter e seus personagens são da JK, só estou brincando com eles.

**Aviso 02 **- Estou sem beta (alguma se habilita?), portanto ignorem qualquer coisa.

**Agradecimentos**: **Tay** (que leu o capítulo antes de ser postado e me perguntou porque eu não escrevia um lemon, ashsaushsusa safadinha q), **Anne Marie Le Clair **(obrigada pelo comentário e por não achar o prólogo um fail total, me incentivou a continuar *-*), **Maryanne Weasley **(eu fiquei imaginando o que apareceria no retrato se ele fosse dado ao Malfoy, não seria coisa nada boa - ou seria, dependendo do ponto de vista, ashsauashasuashasu se é que me entende q), **Sophie Malfoy** (pode acreditar, vai acontecer tudo o que a minha imaginação pervertida conseguir elaborar, pobre Harry, pobre Draco... ;p), **Amitra** (nosso sonho é ver o Draquinho de cueca, ou sem ela. hsuhasuasashasuahs), **PandoraMaria** (eu até consegui entregar meu pré-projeto na data certa, mas é uma chatisse sem fim u.u E eu adoro a Pansy, sempre imagino ela bem pentelha e sacana *-* E obrigada por acompanhar). Vocês são umas fofas, obrigada pelas reviews.

**Capítulo 01 - O Segredo de Rony Weasley**

oOoOo

Naquela manhã, quando Hermione entrou na aula de Transfiguração acompanhada de Pansy Parkinson, envolvidas numa conversa aparentemente muito interessante e indo sentar juntas ao fundo da sala, Harry soube imediatamente que havia alguma coisa muito, muito errada com a amiga.

Estático, deixou o queixo cair sobre os livros, surpreso de mais para conseguir esboçar qualquer coisa, um ponto de interrogação visivelmente desenhado em seu rosto e seus olhos tão arregalados por trás dos óculos redondos que certamente poderiam saltar para fora do rosto a qualquer instante, mas ele não era o único perplexo alí: todos ao redor, de sonserinos a corvinais, ficaram em total silêncio encarando as duas garotas como se fossem algum tipo de criatura estranha de oito cabeças, sem realmente conseguir acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Quer dizer, que diabos de realidade era aquela em que Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger conversavam tão _civilizadamente_ e iam sentar juntas numa aula de Transfiguração? Simplesmente não havia sentido.

O moreno desviou o olhar por um momento para o outro lado da sala, quando Draco Malfoy fez menção de levantar da cadeira, tão incrédulo quanto qualquer um alí poderia estar. O loiro já abria a boca para, provavelmente, protestar contra aquela anomalia da natureza, mas outra voz se fez ouvir antes que Malfoy pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Mione... - Rony falava como se estivesse engasgado, o que Harry considerava completamente normal, dada a situação. - O que você está fazendo com essa...? - Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase quando os olhos negros de Parkinson pousaram sobre ele, anunciando mudamente que a vida dele corria um sério perigo caso ele continuasse falando.

- O que foi, Weasley? - Parkinson encarava o ruivo desafiadora e visivelmente irritada. - Virou o dono da Granger, por acaso? - Ela quase cuspia as palavras, seu rosto convertido em uma careta de escárnio e as sobrancelhas arqueadas acentuavam sua expressão arrogante. - Ela está comigo sim, e daí? Vão cuidar das suas vidas. TODOS vocês! - e agora seus olhos negros estavam em Malfoy e em seus outros amigos sonserinos, que ainda estavam meio que petrificados de mais com a situação para revidar coerentemente.

Enquanto isso, Harry encarou Hermione e percebeu que a garota estava levemente corada, como ela sempre ficava quando estava fazendo algo que não devia, o que só tornava as coisas ainda mais estranhas. Ela retribuiu seu olhar parecendo meio amuada, mas então simplesmente deu de ombros e lhe sorriu, um sorriso que em nada convenceu o moreno, mas antes que Harry - ou alguém - conseguisse sair do torpor e reinvindicar alguma explicação plausível para justificar aquele acontecimento bizarro, McGonagall entrou na sala e exigiu a atenção de todos.

oOoOo

- Tem idéia do quão estranho isso foi? - Hermione disse tão logo se viram sozinhas em uma sala vazia. Pelo jeito como as pessoas as olhavam enquanto avançavam pelo corredor de mãos dadas e passos longos, fugindo de seus respectivos amigos e das explicações que certamente teriam de dar, aquele seria o assunto do dia em toda Hogwarts.

- Não venha dizer isso para mim, Granger. A idéia foi sua! - Parkinson cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo, naquele tom desafiador que a grifinória já estava até se acostumando a encarar.

Hermione deixou um suspiro escapar.

Sim, era verdade. A idéia de fingir que eram amigas, andar juntas por aí como se fossem siamesas e, assim, obrigar Harry e Malfoy a ficarem mais próximos até que simplesmente percebessem seus verdadeiros sentimentos foi toda dela, muito embora ela soubesse o quão arriscado e irreal aquilo seria.

Mas ainda assim parecia bem melhor do que a idéia que a Parkinson propôs, de simplesmente colocar aqueles dois frente a frente e dizer um "_ei, vocês se gostam, se peguem logo!_", o que seria um choque e tanto.

Hermione estava certa de que Harry nem de longe suspeitava de seus próprios sentimentos e acreditava _mesmo_ que tudo o que sentia pelo Malfoy era apenas alguma espécie de birra infantil da qual não conseguia se livrar. Ela não queria xingá-lo, mesmo em pensamentos, mas a verdade é que o garoto conseguia se sair tão obtuso quanto uma lesma, quando se tratava do que sentia.

Quer dizer, não era como se _ela_ já não tivesse percebido, há muito tempo, que havia algo muito maior por trás daquela tensão entre os dois: as brigas eram cada vez mais acaloradas, os toques eram mais firmes, os olhares eram mais urgentes. Tudo muito incomum para qualquer nível de inimizade normal.

Mas, ainda assim, dizer que Harry estava apaixonado pelo Malfoy ou vice e versa? Qualquer um questionaria a sanidade de Hermione caso ela citasse algo do tipo, inclusive ela mesma. E foi por isso que durante tanto tempo procurou apenas ignorar o que estava bem diante dos seus olhos e se convencer de que estava vendo coisas _de mais._

E foi então que Pansy Parkinson começou a espreitar o Harry por aí, mas tão indiscretamente que Hermione percebeu rápido de mais as intenções da sonserina, afinal a maneira como ela costumava olhar de Harry para Malfoy enquanto os dois brigavam ou o modo como ela passou a perseguir Harry pelo castelo ou a fazer com que ele encontrasse com o loiro mais vezes do que o necessário, ou ainda o fato dela estar pesquisando algo sobre revelar o verdadeiro amor na sessão reservada da biblioteca - não que Hermione se orgulhasse disso, mas passou a bisbilhotar as ações de Parkinson e foi muito fácil encontrar o livro que a garota tanto estudava -, tudo aquilo não podia simplesmente não significar nada.

Parkinson estava avaliando o Harry. Estava deliberadamente jogando Malfoy para cima dele. Estava pateticamente tentando fazê-los ficar juntos. E estava pesquisando feitiços que revelavam sentimentos. Oh, Merlin! E então Hermione simplesmente ligou os pontos: Parkinson _também_ achava que havia algo a mais entre os dois _e _estava mais do que disposta a confirmar suas suspeitas.

E Hermione já podia se sentir menos maluca por saber que tinha alguém compartilhando de suas mesmas conclusões. Talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que ela não impediu a sonserina de fazer o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo para descobrir a verdade: ela também _precisava _saber se o que elas pensavam era mesmo o _certo_.

Mas aquilo era loucura de mais! Quer dizer, Harry e Malfoy juntos? Não fazia o menor sentido, por mais que _parecesse _ser aquilo.

E então a dúvida morreu naquele dia em que Parkinson entregou o papel enfeitiçado a Harry e Hermione mal conseguiu segurar o queixo e manter os olhos presos em seu rosto quando o amigo anunciou que era a foto de Malfoy que estava vendo naquele retrato. Oh, agora não restava mais qualquer dúvida: Harry estava, definitivamente, apaixonado pelo Malfoy e aquilo continuava sendo uma grande loucura!

Principalmente porque Parkinson parecia estar muito determinada em unir aqueles dois e não restou para Hermione qualquer outra saída se não aliar-se a ela.

Mas não era como se estivesse achando _realmente_ que aquilo era uma boa idéia, afinal era Pansy Parkinson. E Draco Malfoy. Sonserinos. O que, por si só, já servia para deixar a castanha insegura.

- Você tem certeza que isso vai dar mesmo certo? - perguntou, de repente, ganhando um olhar intrigado da morena. - Quer dizer, sabemos que o Harry gosta de verdade dele, mas e quanto ao Malfoy?

- Oh, isso de novo! - e agora Parkinson revirava os olhos. - Eu já lhe disse, Granger: sei que o Draquinho é louco pelo seu amigo e não me pergunte como. Eu apenas o conheço bem de mais e sei que aquela raiva toda que ele diz que sente não passa de uma vontade maluca de fuder loucamente com o Cicatriz.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar de corar ao escutar aquilo, o que fez Parkinson soltar um sorrisinho debochado.

- Mas... Mas tesão não é amor. - insistiu, cruzando os braços - Harry o ama de verdade, ou a foto do Malfoy não teria aparecido naquele retrato. Não tenho a intenção de jogá-lo para cima do Malfoy se o sentimento não for correspondido.

- Eu estou lhe dizendo que é correspondido, sua san... idiota! - a sonserina falava com uma pontada de irritação na voz, gesticulando com as mãos para dar ênfase ao que dizia - Você acha que eu iria me aliar a você, justo a você, de todas as pessoas desta maldita escola, só para que o Draco desse uma fodida passional? Não seja burra! - e então tocou a testa com a ponta dos dedos e fechou os olhos num ar cansado - Ele ama o Potter também, se é o que quer saber.

Hermione queria duvidar, queria pedir alguma prova mais concreta, mas sabia que a sonserina estava dizendo a verdade. Afinal, era bastante óbvio, se fosse parar para pensar no assunto: o modo como os olhos cinzas, que eram sempre tão frios e inexpressivos, pareciam ganhar algum vestígio de emoção sempre que estava perto de Harry denunciava muito mais do que Malfoy poderia admitir e Hermione era grata, nesses momentos, por ser tão assiduamente fanática pelos pequenos detalhes.

Por mais maluco que aquilo fosse, sabia que precisava deixar suas inseguranças de lado e confiar em Parkinson, assim como Parkinson estava disposta a confiar nela e que Merlin as ajudasse porque não seria tarefa fácil. Mas era pela felicidade do Harry, não podia simplesmente negligenciar isso.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - a morena perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio, o que deixou Hermione confusa por alguns instantes, afinal a sonserina havia deixado bem claro que as coisas seriam do jeito _dela_.

E agora estava simplesmente deixando que Hermione direcionasse o plano. Certo, pensou, melhor não contrariar, antes que a garota resolvesse mudar de idéia e fazer alguma coisa _ainda_ mais maluca do que as duas se aliando para unir Harry e Malfoy.

Hermione sabia que Harry nunca perceberia por conta própria. Parkinson dizia que Malfoy nunca tomaria uma iniciativa e negaria seus sentimentos até a morte. E os dois nunca ficariam juntos caso elas não fizessem alguma coisa. E, de repente, Hermione sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- No final de semana tem visita a Hogsmeade. - começou, seus olhos castanhos brilhando em expectativa pelo que estavam prestes a fazer. - Eu pensei que poderiamos começar fazendo o seguinte...

oOoOo

Foi muito difícil convencer os sonserinos de que sua amizade com a Sangue-Ruim não era fruto de nenhuma maluquisse momentânea ou de alguma azaração e que também não fazia parte de nenhum plano diabolicamente cruel para humilhar a garota: eles simplesmente não conseguiam se conformar!

Mais difícil ainda foi convencê-los a ir com ela e a Granger a Hogsmeade no final de semana, mas Pansy sabia usar de métodos nada ortodóxos para conseguir o que queria e era exatamente por essa razão que, naquele sábado, a garota estada parada às portas do castelo esperando a sua mais nova e _querida_ amiguinha, acompanhada de um Draco Malfoy tão emburrado e um Blaise Zabine tão aborrecido que chegava a ser engraçado.

- Você me paga, Parkinson! - Draco disse num semi rosnado, apertando o cachecol em volta do pescoço numa declaração muda de que preferia estar sendo enforcado a estar alí esperando _aquela gente_, o que fez Pansy rir, debochada.

A Sangue-Ruim não demorou a aparecer, arrastando consigo o Ruivo Pobretão e o Cicatriz, que também não pareciam nada felizes por estarem alí. Pansy olhou imediatamente para Draco e não pôde deixar de sorrir ainda mais ao perceber que os olhos dele se estreitavam, fixos em Harry Potter, que lhe devolvia o olhar com uma expressão de desgosto profundo.

- Potter. - Draco disse praticamente cuspindo as palavras em seu típico tom arrogante.

- Malfoy. - e Potter devolvia, ríspido, apertando a barra do casaco entre os dedos. Nervosinho. E também meio sem jeito, Pansy constatou. O leve tom avermelhado que cobria seu rosto não deixava margem para qualquer dúvida.

Será que aquela foto do Malfoy só de sunguinha ainda pairava na cabecinha rachada dele e era por isso que o pobre Pottynho estava morrendo de vergonha? _Own, tadinho_, ela pensava em um falso tom de piedade.

- Desculpe, acabamos nos atrasando. - Granger começou, meio sem graça - É que, ahn, Ron teve uns problemas.

- Eu não tive nenhum problema, eu só não queria ter vindo... Ai, Hermione! - o ruivo choramingou quando a Sangue-Ruim beliscou seu braço.

- Será que nós podemos acabar logo com isso? - Blaise falou num tom cansado e, sem esperar resposta, começou a andar na direção de Hogsmeade, ao que Draco logo o acompanhou e Pansy quase não conseguiu segurar a guargalhada ao notar que Potter não conseguia tirar os olhos do loiro e vice versa. Era quase indecente a maneira como eles se encaravam, prestes a soltar faíscas para todos os lados de tanto... Tesão.

Feliz, segurou o braço de Potter, que se assustou e a encarou com aqueles olhos verdes arregalados, mas Pansy fez pouco caso e logo segurou também o braço da Granger, ganhando um olhar intrigado do Pobretão Weasley.

- E então, _Mione_... - e deu muita ênfase no apelido para soar convincente. - Para onde vamos?

oOoOo

Estava tudo indo relativamente bem, se por _bem_ pode-se entender o silêncio constrangedor que pairou sobre eles enquanto esperavam as cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras. Hermione analisava as reações dos presentes e tudo o que via já era bastante esperado: Ron estava completamente vermelho e mantinha os braços cruzados, enquanto Harry parecia pouco a vontade e não parava de se remexer na cadeira. Malfoy analisava as unhas como se fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo e Zabine não conseguia esconder o desgosto pela situação, tamborilando os dedos na mesa e encarando lugar nenhum.

A única que parecia estar se divertindo era Parkinson, que não parava de olhar de Harry para Malfoy com um sorrisinho muito sugestivo no rosto e Hermione sabia que logo, logo alguém ia perceber algo se a sonserina continuasse daquele jeito. Deu um chute na perna dela por baixo da mesa, arrancando um gritinho de susto da morena e, depois, um olhar indignado.

- E então, Pansy. - começou, limpando a garganta antes de continuar. - Como vai com o trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Ah... - ela disse, sorrindo de repente, parecendo se dar conta de que elas _deveriam_ ser amigas agora. - Estou fazendo com o Draco, já escrevemos os primeiros vinte centímetros. O professor Snape foi muito filho da mãe exigindo cinquenta centímetros de pergaminho. Não sei mais o que tanto escrever sobre os vampiros, se não fosse pelo Draquinho... - e olhou para Harry de um modo muito sugestivo, o que fez Hermione revirar os olhos. - Ele é tão inteligente.

- Eu escrevi quarenta centímetros, mas quero terminar até segunda - Hermione continuou, ganhando um olhar divertido da Parkinson - Se quiserem, podem ir pesquisar comigo na biblioteca amanha. Sei de alguns livros muito interessantes e... - e então olhou para Harry, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso malicioso. - Podemos ir todos juntos.

Rony soltou um gemido e Harry se resignou a ajeitar os óculos no rosto nervosamente. Só Deus sabe o que Hermione precisaria fazer para convencê-los a ir estudar com os sonserinos, já tinha sido uma árdua batalha até conseguir arrastar aqueles dois até Hogsmeade, principalmente Rony, mas Hermione sabia que pensaria em alguma coisa para persuadí-los.

- Nós iriamos adorar. - Parkinson fez uma falsa expressão de agradecimento, passando as mãos pelos ombros do Malfoy e o puxando para mais perto de si. - Não é, Draquinho?

O loiro se desequilibrou um pouco com o abraço da morena, seu rosto convertido em uma careta, totalmente perplexo para conseguir protestar qualquer coisa e Hermione quase se deixou rir ao ver a expressão ultrajada dele, mas então um brilho fora do comum nos olhos negros de Blaise Zabine lhe chamou a atenção. O negro olhava para os outros dois sonserinos pelo canto do olho de um modo profundamente incomodando, estreitando os olhos e parando de bater os dedos na mesa para cruzar os braços. Será que o Zabine estava com...?

Mas nesse momento, Madame Rosmerta chegou com as cervejas e a grifinória foi arrancada de seus pensamentos para saborear a bebida. Malfoy finalmente conseguiu se livrar do abraço de Parkinson e agora encarava a garota de um modo fulminante, o que fez Hermione rir novamente entre um gole e outro: se ele fosse capaz de matar alguém só com o olhar, a sonserina já estaria morta e enterrada. Mas ela estava se lixando para a irritação do amigo, bebendo sua cerveja tranquilamente enquanto devolvia a ele um olhar divertido.

Zabine estava muito quieto, mas ainda era possível pecerber a tensão que emanava do corpo dele, o que Hermione não conseguiu evitar de achar preocupante, mas havia coisas mais importantes para se preocupar agora. Precisava dar um jeito de fazer Harry e Malfoy conversarem, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer aquilo, principalmente quando o moreno parecia tão pouco a vontade, trocando olhares bem significativos com Rony.

Hermione suspirou. Seria mais difícil do que ela pensava, mas então Parkinson escolheu justamente aquele momento para pentelhar.

- Potter... - ela começou, meio indiferente, como quem não quer nada, fixando seus olhos enormes em Harry e Hermione soube, pela careta maldosa que a outra fazia, que aquilo não podia ser boa coisa - Ouvi dizer que você colocou _aquela_ foto na cabeceira. Não sabia que gostava dessas coisas.

Obviamente, ela estava blefando, mas isso não impediu que Harry corasse violentamente e cuspisse fora toda a cerveja que tinha na boca, o que acabou por deixar um Draco Malfoy, que estava sentado na frente do moreno, completamente molhado e com cheiro de baunilha. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, meio incrédulos, Harry vermelho de vergonha e de olhos arregalados, enquanto Malfoy, vermelho de raiva, estreitava as orbes prateadas para o moreno.

Bom, de jeito meio distorcido, mas alí estava a oportunidade para que eles finalmente trocassem algumas palavras. Não que Hermione não soubesse que tipo de palavras seriam.

- Olha. O. Que. Você. Fez.- Malfoy disse numa calma forçada, rangendo os dentes como se estivesse prestes a morder o Harry, tentando inutilmente limpar o casaco molhado com um guardanapo.

- Ah... me desculpa, eu... - Harry gaguejou, mas foi cortado pelo grito esganiçado do loiro.

- Seu... MALDITO RETARDADO! Não consegue nem segurar a cerveja dentro da própria boca? - e levantou, erguendo os braços de modo dramático para analisar o estrago em suas roupas. - Tinha que ter sido criado por trouxas mesmo! Eu disse, Pansy, que isso não seria boa idéia, ter algum tipo de amizade com essa... gentinha imunda!

E agora Harry também levantava, encarando o loiro com ar determinado.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Foi um acidente, tá legal?

- Vá se ferrar, Potter! - e saiu em direção à porta, pisando duro, sendo prontamente seguido por Zabine, e os dois logo sumiram do bar.

Hermione quase não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, apesar da tensão, ao perceber o ar meio consternado de Harry, que acompanhou Malfoy com o olhar até que o loiro desaparecesse de seu campo de visão.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. - Rony também levantou, aborrecido, passando um mão sobre os ombros de Harry e fuzilando Hermione com os olhos. - Está feliz, Hermione? - e sem esperar que ela respondesse, continuou - Anda, Harry, vamos dar o fora daqui.

Harry ainda lhe lançou um olhar amuado, como quem pede desculpas, e se deixou ser arrastado por Rony para fora do Três Vassouras. Quando eles sairam, Parkinson encarou a grifinória, metade do rosto escondido atrás da caneca de cerveja, mas seus olhos brilhavam divertidos e Hermione sabia que ela estava sorrindo. Soltou um suspiro e sorriu também.

Não era como se esperassem que os dois fossem se dar bem, de uma hora para outra, então tudo tinha saido exatamente como o previsto.

Agora estava na hora do plano B.

oOoOo

Pansy deveria estar louca.

Ao menos era isso o que ela pensava de si mesma enquanto caminhava prepotente pelo salão comunal da Grifinória rumo aos dormitórios femininos, arrancando olhares perplexos e murmurinhos abafados dos alunos que estavam alí. Um garoto perto da lareira, que jogava xadrez, deixou a peça que segurava escorregar entre suas mãos, não conseguindo sequer fechar a boca enquanto um outro, estudando sob uma mesinha, estava tão abobalhado a encarando que nem percebeu quando um sapo pulou sob o tinteiro e derramou tudo encima do pergaminho em que fazia suas anotações. Pansy sorriu.

Só podia estar mesmo muito, muito louca para se enfiar no meio daquele bando de idiotas.

Convencera - na verdade, praticamente obrigara - a Granger de lhe dar a senha da Grifinória para que ela pudesse lhe fazer uma _eventual_ visitinha, afinal não queria perder nenhum detalhe da execução do plano B, principalmente por ter sido _ela_ a propor a idéia. Mas não foi nada fácil convencer a Sangue-Ruim de deixá-la participar. "É perigoso", ela disse, "Todo mundo vai desconfiar!"

Ora, por Merlin, que se dane todo mundo! Pansy só queria se divertir e fazer o Draquinho e o Potty se agarrarem loucamente e, para isso, fazia sim questão de participar de cada etapa daquele plano maluco para unir os dois - muito embora ainda lhe fosse repugnante compactuar com a Granger, mas Pansy precisava admitir que estava se divertindo bastante em suas tentativas de constranger o Potter.

Além do mais, o que havia de tão estranho assim no fato de uma amiga visitar a outra em seu dormitório? As garotas da corvinal faziam isso o tempo inteiro com as lufas e ninguém parecia achar minimamente esquisito. Por que com elas o caso seria diferente? Bom, tirando o fato de que era Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger e que as duas se odiavam e brigavam desde sempre, não tinha nada de esquisito nisso, _nadinha_.

Encontrou os dormitórios femininos com a facilidade de quem conhece o lugar há séculos, afinal a Granger lhe instruiu muito bem: caminhou até o terceiro quarto do primeiro corredor a esquerda e entrou sem muita cerimônia, encontrando sua detestável amiguinha jogada de bruços sobre a cama lendo qualquer coisa, mas ela levantou os olhos castanhos do livro quando Pansy fechou a porta. Felizmente, ela estava sozinha.

- Você demorou! - a Sangue-Ruim fechou o livro e sentou na cama. - Harry e Rony já devem ter voltado do treino de quadribol, vamos ter que ser rá o caderno dele? - e levantou, puxando por baixo do travesseiro uma bolsa masculina mais surrada que as vestes do elfo doméstico de sua casa. A bolsa de Potter, Pansy constatou.

- É claro, Granger. Não me diga que pensou que eu não fosse conseguir! - disse num tom meio ofendido, estendendo um caderno de capa preta para a grifinória, o nome de Draco Malfoy talhado em prata nas laterais.

Granger pegou o caderno e, sem pensar muito, o enfiou na bolsa de Potter.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. - ela falou em um tom displincente, encarando Pansy em expectativa. - Espero que isso funcione.

- É óbvio que vai funcionar! - a morena respondeu, ríspida. Quem aquela Sangue-Ruim pensava que era para duvidar da eficiência de seus planos? - Quando o Potter encontrar o caderno do Draco nas coisas dele, vai querer devolver, afinal ele é um maldito justiceirosinho e seu senso de honra não vai deixar que ele fique com as anotações alheias. Vocês, grifinórios, são tão idiotas..

- Hey! - Granger protestou, mas Pansy não deu a mínima.

- E então ele vai procurar o Draquinho, eles vão ter aquela briquinha típica, vai rolar a maior tensão e, depois, eles vão dar uns amassos divinos para se aliviar. - ela dizia, sonhadora. - É o plano perfeito, como você pode ver.

- Não exagera, Parkinson. - a castanha tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. - Eles provavelmente não vão ficar juntos assim tão facilmente, até porque nós vamos estar lá. Harry jamais faria algo assim na frente de alguém. Nossa função é fazer comentários discretos sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos deles depois da briga. - e então ela abriu a porta do dormitório, dando espaço para que Pansy saisse. - Discretos, você entendeu?

- O que está querendo insinuar? - Pansy virou-se para ela antes de passar pela porta, uma careta de irritação já se formando em seu rosto. - Eu sou uma pessoa discreta, Granger. Discreta é meu segundo nome.

- Ah, claro. Muito discreta. - o que era aquele sorrisinho debochado nos lábios daquela vadia? Ah, se não estivesse tão cercada de grifinórios, Pansy poderia ter azarado a Sangue-Ruim alí mesmo. - Vem, é por aqui.

A sonserina a seguiu em silêncio até o dormitório dos garotos, a bolsa de Potter escondida sob as vestes da Granger para não causar nenhuma suspeita, mas por sorte não encontraram uma única alma viva pelo caminho. Não demoraram a chegar em um corredor muito semelhante ao que que tinham acabado de sair e pararam diante de um quarto cuja porta estava semi aberta, o barulho de gavetas sendo reviradas anunciando que havia alguém lá dentro.

- Tudo bem. - Granger puxou a bolsa debaixo das roupas, suas palavras não passavam de sussurros. - Vou deixar a bolsa dele enconstada na porta sem que ninguém perceba. - E então inclinou o corpo para dentro do quarto, mas parou de repente, parecendo mortificada. Os olhos se arregalaram em espanto e a boca ficou tão aberta que Pansy jurou que iria caber um balaço nela.

Curiosa, imitou a castanha e inclinou a cabeça pela porta aberta, mas se arrependeu profundamente por ter feito isso, diante da imagem horrenta que agora tinha diante de si.

Ronald Weasley parecia saído do inferno: estava seminu, usando apenas uma ridícula cueca fio dental com uma carinha de elefante na parte da frente, a tromba projetada do tamanho certo para vestir o _junior_. Sobre a cama, uma vasta coleção de cuecas no mesmo estilo, nos mais variados tipos de bichos: macacos, dragões, cachorros, sapos, corujas, cobras, zebras, ornitorincos e até unicórnios. E os bichos estavam encantados para emitir sons e se mexer - ao menos a trombinha do elefante _estava_ se mexendo.

Por Merlin, a sonserina pensou, aquilo era uma espécie de vibrador! Sem dúvida o pobretão poderia ganhar a Ordem de Merlin no quesito Baitolice por isso, se é que existia algo assim.

- E então, Ringo, hoje é você quem vai dormir comigo, parceiro. Quer dormir com o papai? Quer? - o ruivo perguntou para o seu _amiguinho_, que emitiu um som muito estranho para um elefante, mas Pansy não estava em condições de avaliar isso.

Estava chocada, enojada, horrorizada de mais para se quer sair do transe e tinha a estranha sensação de que seus olhos poderiam começar a pegar fogo a qualquer momento. Granger não parecia muito diferente, mas, por sorte, a castanha pareceu recuperar os sentidos mais rápido: num movimento que Pansy não conseguiu acompanhar, deixou a bolsa de Potter encostada na parede ao lado da porta e, segurando a mão da morena, saiu corredor a fora, antes que o Pobretão pudesse se dar conta da presença delas.

Elas caminhavam a passos longos até a saída da Grifinória, passando pelo salão comunal sem nem ao menos olhar para qualquer pessoa, ignorando os olhares interrogativos que recebiam. Somente quando passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e encararam o corredor vazio é que Pansy percebeu o quanto ofegavam e o quão desconcertadas estavam.

Granger estava corada até as orelhas e seu coração batia tão rápido que Pansy até conseguia ouvir. Não a culpava - não dessa vez! -, a cena que presenciaram era realmente traumática e a morena duvidava que pudesse conseguir dormir naquela noite. Weasley era realmente nojento, pervertido, sujo. Não que ela já não soubesse disso, mas aquilo já era demais.

Quando conseguiu recuperar os sentidos, deixou escapar aquilo que a estava incomodando mais que tudo.

- Ringo? - disse com uma careta de nojo, um sorriso malígno surgindo em seu rosto. - Ele dorme com um vibrador no pinto e coloca o nome da coisa de Ringo? Pelas cuecas de Merlin, aquele garoto só pode ser muito doente! - e soltou uma gargalhada alta que ecoava pelos corredores vazios, ganhando um olhar indignado da Sangue-Ruim.

Mas então, para sua surpresa, a expressão da Granger suavisou e ela começou a rir também, meio tímida no começo, mas logo a gargalhada se confundia à de Pansy e as duas riram até que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seus rostos.

- Você precisa admitir, Granger. - conseguiu dizer quando o riso já estava controlado - Seu amiguinho é muito retardado.

- Cala a boca, Parkinson. - a castanha enxugava uma lágrima no canto dos olhos e o sorriso em seu rosto era quase contagiante. - Nos vemos amanha na hora combinada?

- Amanha. Claro. Passar bem, Granger. - e foi se esgueirando pelo corredor, sua barriga dolorida de tantas contrações pelo acesso de riso que teve mais cedo.

Bom, ela pensou. Se tudo desse errado, ao menos ela estava se divertindo muito. E foi com esse pensamento que Pansy chegou nas masmorras, imaginando que tipo de perversidade poderia fazer com o segredinho de Rony Weasley.

oOoOo

N/A: Eu adoro de mais a Pansy e adoro ainda mais poder narrar algo do ponto de vista demente dela! ASHUSHAAUSSHASAUAHS

Enfim, demorei mas aqui está!

Esse capítulo foi um quase complemento do prólogo, então me perdoem pelas cenas pouco estimulantes do começo, eu precisava explicar as coisas do ponto de vista da Hermione antes de passar para os acontecimentos em si.

No próximo capítulo, nosso professor morcegudo vai ter alguns segredinhos descobertos pelas nossas protagonistas e nossos fofos, Draco e Harry, vão aparecer um pouquinho mais, certamente. Pretendo postar até dia 20/01, então aguardem, pessoas lindas.

Agora comentem, xinguem, sugiram, opinem, seja o que for, mas deixem um review para fazer meu dia feliz!


End file.
